This invention relates to a display element which can be used, for example, in conjunction with a product display shelf and the like for providing product information which may be contained on a label associated with the element. The invention further relates to a display element which can be used selectively in conjunction with a product display shelf as aforesaid for providing product information, and which can alternatively be used in conjunction with a conventional concave-type price channel in a supermarket or the like, as a form of price channel flag.
I have an earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,943 issued Oct. 15, 1985, which discloses an integral unit for suspending one or more apertured items for display forwardly of a display shelf, the unit being in the form of an elongate plastic strip having a mounting portion at one end which attaches the strip to a shelf, and an elongate item supporting portion with a lengthwise series of hooks for the respective items, which depends from the mounting portion. The mounting portion includes a stem with a headed end which projects from one end of the strip and which is used for attaching the strip to a shelf by squeezing the headed end of the stem into an aperture in the shelf near its forward edge. The mounting portion thus lies flat against the horizontal shelf and the item supporting portion is folded downwardly in front of the shelf.
The present invention provides a display element which can be used in conjunction with a product display shelf generally in similar manner to the unit disclosed in the prior patent, except that it may be used for providing product information rather than suspending apertured items. Further, it provides a more stabilized form of attachment to the shelf. Thus, in the earlier unit, attached by means of the headed stem, the unit is susceptible to upward tilting abount the stem which is a possible source of instability. It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a more stable form of attachment.